Many retail, manufacture, and distribution establishments are applying different and innovative methods to increase efficiency. These establishments can monitor store inventory to facilitate optimizing supply and demand relating to customers. One aspect of maximizing profit margins hinges on properly stocking inventory such that replenishment occurs in conjunction with exhaustion of goods and/or products. For instance, a retailer selling computers and/or consumer electronic components, such as VCRs, DVDs, and the like, typically must stock such retail items in relation to its customer sales. Thus, if computers are subject to higher demand than other consumer electronic components, then the retailer will need to replenish stock in computers more frequently than other consumer electronic items in order to optimize supply and demand, and in turn, profit. Monitoring inventory and associated sales can typically be a daunting and complex task, wherein product activity is comparable to a black box since inner workings can be unfathomable and unknown; yet monitoring products can be a crucial element in inventory/product efficiency.
Automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) technologies, and specifically, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) has been developed based at least in part on the perceived need to cure deficiencies of typical monitoring systems and/or methodologies (e.g., barcode readers, barcodes, and/or Universal Product Codes (UPCs). Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) can be a technique that effectuates and facilitates remotely storing and/or retrieving data through utilization of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags. Since Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems are generally based on radio frequency and associated signals, numerous benefits and/or advantages over traditional techniques in monitoring products can be evident. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technologies generally do not require a line of sight in order to monitor products and/or receive signals from confederated Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags. Consequently, no manual scan is necessary wherein a scanner is required to be in close proximity of the target (e.g., product, item of interest, etc.). Nevertheless, range can be limited in Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) based on radio frequency employed, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag size, and associated power source. Further, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems can allow multiple reads within seconds providing quick scans and identifications. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems thus allows a plurality of tags to be read and/or identified when Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are with a range of an Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) device or reader. The capability of multiple reads in an Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system can be complimented with the ability to provide informational tags that can contain unique identification codes to each individual product.
Furthermore, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems and/or modalities can provide real-time data associated with Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tagged items. Real-time data streams allow retailers, distributors, and/or manufacturers the ability to monitor inventory and/or products with exactitude and precision. Employing Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) can further effectuate and facilitate the supply of products in both front-end distributions (e.g., retailers to customers) and back-end distributions (e.g., distributors/manufacturers to retailers). Distributors/manufacturers can scrutinize and monitor shipments of goods, quality, quantity, shipping and transit times, etc. In addition, retailers can track quantities of inventory received, location of such inventory, quality, shelf-life, etc. The aforementioned benefits demonstrate a few instances of the versatility and flexibility of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technologies to function across multiple domains, such as, front-end supply, back-end supply, distribution chains, manufacturing, retail, automation, etc.
A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system can consist of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transceivers. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags can contain an antenna that provides reception and/or transmission of radio frequency queries from Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transceivers. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags can typically be a small object, such as, for instance, adhesive stickers, flexible labels, integrated chips, and the like. Typically there are four frequencies Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags can utilize: low frequency (e.g., between about 125 to 134 kilohertz (KHz)), high frequency (about 13.56 megahertz (MHz)), Ultra High Frequency (UHF) (about 868 to 956 megahertz (MHz)) and Microwave (about 2.45 gigahertz (GHz)).
In general, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems can include multiple components: tags, tag readers (e.g., tag transceivers), tag writers, tag programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, and the like. Further, various makes, models, and/or types can be associated with respective components (e.g., tags, devices, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) devices, tag readers, tag programming stations, circulation readers, . . . ). Each component and/or device can over the life time of the device require routine software updates, temporary and/or permanent re-configuration, and/or manipulation in order to function properly within a dynamic and constantly changing working environment. Thus, given the large number of interdependent configuration settings that deal with Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) devices, and more particularly, with the Radio Frequency (RF) aspects (e.g., network settings, antenna configuration, etc.) associated with such devices, and the complexity involved in configuring and managing such devices, enterprise administrators require systems and methods to manage and monitor such change in a comprehensive and rational manner.